This invention relates to a process of preparing an immobilized lipase preparation useful for modification of fats and oils.
There have been known processes of modification of fats and oils using an enzyme preparation which comprises a lipase absorbed on a carrier. Since water inhibits the modification reaction, it is desirable that water content is as low as possible not only in the reaction system but also in the lipase preparation. So far such lipase preparation has been prepared by a process wherein a lipase solution is brought into contact with a carrier to be absorbed thereon and then dried for a long period of time under mild conditions. Such a process is not appropriate for economical modification of fats and oils in an industrial scale.